Write Back Soon
by heidipoo
Summary: Ever since Eve Torres quit the WWE, she became Zack Ryder's biggest fan... After talking to him through anonymous fan mail, the two decide to meet up. What will Zack's reaction be when he sees that Eve wrote the letters?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sup guys? This little thing is going to be about three chapters, (give or take a bit). Okay? Anyway, read and enjoy, and be sure to leave a review! Thanks guys! (:**

* * *

Eve Torres was sitting at her home alone watching SmackDown Live. It had been almost four months since she had left the WWE, and she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life just yet. So, she spent her free time relaxing, something she never really got to do before. She was sipping on a glass of not so strong wine when she heard the enter music of someone she knew so well blast though her television speakers.

_Woo, woo, woo, you know it! Oh radio, tell me everything you know..._

The lyrics hit her hard as she sat down her wine glass on the small end table next to her. But when she looked up and saw Zack Ryder on her television screen, her heart stopped. Damn, did he look good. Really good. Why did she have to be such a bitch to him? Truth be told, Eve loved Zack, she could just never bring herself to admit it. Now that she was away from the WWE, it was really hitting her. All the times she could have made up with him was now gone to waste, and she'd probably never get to talk to Zack again. So she sat there finishing her glass of wine and watching the TV, until Zack's match was over. Wasn't much, just him jobbing again, but he was getting some TV time nonetheless.

Finally, when it was over, she clicked off the television and sat there lost in her thoughts. She sighed deeply, running a hand through her brown curled hair. She couldn't get Zack out of her head now. No matter how hard she tried. She even found herself humming his theme to herself as she bobbed her head to the beat. Sitting here, she realized that she somehow needed to reconnect with Zack. If he would even give her the chance to do it that is. But knowing Zack she figured that he would.

Zack was such a sweetheart to everyone. Always helping people out, cheering a friend up when they were down. Zack Ryder was perfect, and any girl would be lucky to have him. Eve wanted to be that girl. She wanted to be Zack Ryder's girlfriend, and she wasn't afraid to admit that anymore. But what she was afraid of was telling Zack. So, she came up with an idea.

Eve Torres would send Zack Ryder a fan mail letter, and in it... She would tell him just how perfect he truly was. Getting up and putting her wine glass in the sink, she then headed to her small bedroom to grab some paper and a pen. Once she had all the items to write him a letter she sat down at the kitchen table and started to think of what to write. She couldn't just start off with telling him her feelings, could she?

"This is stupid." She muttered to herself then sighed. "Don't be afraid." She encouraged and put the pen to the paper and began to write.

_Dear Zack,_  
_ I know you've been going through a rough time lately. Your tweets are coming off as frustrated, and tired. I know you're tired. I know you want to give up. But I'm writing this letter to tell you that you shouldn't. That you can't. You have fans that love you, Zack. And I'm your biggest fan. _

_You're perfect. You're funny, you're kind, you're cute, you're heartwarming, you're giving. I just had to write this letter, and tell you not to give up. I know you probably won't write back because you're so busy, but I hope you at least read this. Please write back soon._

_Take care,_  
_Your Number One Fan_

Reading it over a couple of times, Eve felt satisfied with the letter and sealed it in an envelope to mail it immediately. She really hoped that Zack would read it, and maybe even write her back. Smiling to herself, she could just imagine Zack reading it and having the most cheesy grin on his face.

Eve laughed at the image of Zack smiling in her head. He had such a cute smile, and he had a cute laugh, too. It made her melt whenever he laughed. She loved hearing it, but of course she was never the reason he laughed, because she was always so mean to him. Shaking her head, and away those thoughts, she sent her letter in the mail, and hoped Zack would get it sometime soon. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Zack Ryder sighed as he grabbed his bags and left his hotel room. They superstars and divas were going to a new hotel now, and Zack still had to check out. Making his was down to the lobby and to the receptionist's desk, he gave the woman his room key, and was about to leave, until he remembered something important. He had to get his fan mail.

He had quite a few letters, and after a long day, he wasn't so sure if he was in the mood to read any of it tonight. But, there was one piece of mail that had stuck out to him for some reason. It was the way his name was written on it; the hand drawn hearts around his name appealed to him. It made him smile that cheesy grin everyone loved.

Once the WWE roster made it to the new hotel, he went up to his new room, threw off his purple jeans, tossed his t-shirt to the side, and climbed into the bed as he opened the letter, and began reading. It made him smile, and more importantly, it made him believe in himself again. However, there was only one thing that bothered him. There was no name. Who could have written such an encouraging letter and be scared to put their name? Zack was baffled by this. So, since he had nothing better to do, he decided to write this anonymous person back.

_Dear Number One Fan,  
You just made my night, thanks! Things have been rough for me lately, and I do want to give up. I'm much better off leaving this place than sticking around a here where I'm not wanted... I'm so angry, so tired... Part of me just wants to be done. _

_Now, I'm guessing you're a girl by the hand writing, and all the hearts. So why don't you write me back, and tell me your beautiful name? Thanks for the letter. It's people like you that keep me going. _

_Write back soon,  
Zack Ryder_

Once the letter was finished, he sent it down to the front desk of the hotel to be mailed as soon as possible. This girl was going to be pretty psyched, and hopefully she'd write back soon.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed, and Eve Torres and Zack Ryder continued to exchange the letters. Eve, always giving Zack the inspiration, love, and motivation he truly deserved. But Zack, he always begged for Eve's real identity. But truth be told, Eve was hesitant to give Zack her name. She often feared his reaction of it being her. He was always so sweet in the letters, but would that change once Zack knew who she was? Eve didn't want to keep lying to Zack, or leading them on. But with each new letter she had gotten from him he always made sure to ask for her name. When she never gave it to him, she felt as if she was almost lying to him. Zack was a sweet guy, he was the kind of guy who would give his shirt off his back to anyone who needed it; even someone he didn't know.

Eve sat at the table, staring at the latest letter she had written. She came up with an idea... An idea what made her nervous whenever she thought about it. But instead of signing her name, she asked Zack to meet her in a small coffee shop tomorrow. She wanted to see his face when he found out it was her. Kissing the letter for good luck, her cherry lip gloss leaving lips on the envelope, she sent the letter to be mailed out immediately. The sooner she got this over with, the better. Now she couldn't get the raging butterflies out of her stomach, and she was very anxious.

* * *

A few days later, Zack got the letter in the mail, and was excited to read this one just like he was excited to read every other letter he had gotten from this fan of his. Reading the letters gave him a feeling he never got anymore, and that was mostly happiness. Even though he had no idea who this girl was, the stuff she said in the letters to him was unbelievable, and it made him feel worthy, it made him feel that he didn't have to give up hope just yet. The letter read:

_Dear Zack,  
It's me again. I can't believe we're still writing letters after all this time. I'm sorry that I haven't given you my name yet, but I was hoping that you'd take me up on this deal I'm offering you. We should meet up. Don't worry I'm not some crazy stalker fan girl. I just would really like to meet you. Do you know where the Coffee Bean Cafe is? We should meet up there. Write back soon._

_Thanks Zack,  
Your Number One Fan_

So Zack decided to write her back.

_Dear Number One Fan,  
Of course we can meet up. I've been dying to know who you are! I can't wait to learn your beautiful name, or see your beautiful face because I just know that you're gorgeous. Write back soon, and I'll see you later.  
Love Always, Zack_

And he sent the letter to be mailed quickly. He couldn't wait to meet her, and he wanted to make sure that he looked his absolute best.

* * *

When Eve had opened the letter a few days later, and read it she was now really scared to do this. And she had every reason to be. She was the reason Zack went down hill, she had broken him, used him, and hurt him. She wanted nothing more than to take all this back. If only he knew... She thought to herself as she blinked away her tears.

Later that morning, Eve put on a red dress, did her hair, and her makeup. Granted, maybe she was a little overdressed to go and meet Zack in a coffee shop, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see Zack again. She sat down nervously at a small table in the café by the windows as she watched out them, and waited for Zack to appear.

Suddenly, her heart started to pound as she saw Zack walking outside towards the entrance. He was wearing one of his purple shirts with a white dress coat over it, some skinny jeans, and his signature orange sun glasses. Eve noticed that he had a beautiful smile on his face, and he looked genuinely happy.

"Oh God..." Eve whispered to herself. She was getting more and more scared every second. Zack walked in, and looked around for a few minutes, though he didn't notice Eve just yet. He waited for a few minutes, and then he decided to go and get a coffee, they were at coffee shop after all, and if anyone knew Zack at all, they would know that Zack had a coffee addiction, it was bad.

_Should I call him over?_ Eve thought to herself, but then decided against it. He would see her sooner or later, and Eve was already so scared, she wasn't even sure she could talk. So she just watched him, looking all cute and drinking his coffee.

* * *

Zack felt someone staring at him, and when he turned around to look who it was, he had caught Eve staring at him. He didn't know what to think. What was Eve doing here in New York? He was here because him and the rest of the WWE Superstars were in New York for the weekend. But more importantly, why was Eve staring at him? Confused, he walked over to her table.

"Eve...?" He asked in a shaky voice. His nerves were getting the best of him even though she ripped his heart out a few months ago. "W-What... What are you doing here?" He asked with slight hesitation and Eve bit her lip. She then weighed her options right then and there. She could lie, and just say she was visiting, or she could just come out with being his biggest fan. She was really scared now as he removed his orange sun glasses to reveal those chocolate eyes that Eve loved so much. They reminded her of innocence.

"I'm your number one fan..."


	3. Chapter 3

Zack looked at Eve in shock. Did he just hear her correctly? She was his biggest fan? Zack shook his head in confusion. This didn't make any sense, and as he stood here, he could feel his heart rate begin in increase as all of his old feelings for Eve had suddenly started to all rush back to him at once.

"Y-You... You're my number one fan?" The Long Island Iced Z asked, stumbling over his own words. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Eve was so beautiful, and it had been forever since he last saw her. He forgot how much he had missed her, until now. Eve nodded, unable to look Zack in the eye.

"Listen, I know this is a surprise to you, and you probably must hate me after how I treated you..." She kept rambling, the whole time feeling like this was a bad idea. She should have never made Zack come here. Zack shook his head, gazing at Eve as her took her hand and sat down at the table with her.

"I... I'm glad it was you," He softly admitted. "The truth is... I've missed you, Eve. I've missed you ever since you left, and I wish you never did... I know you're sorry for what you put me through, and it's okay, because I forgive you. I forgive you, because I'm crazy about you, and I still have feelings for you. They never went away." Zack added. Eve was at a loss for words as she stared at Zack, while he kept talking. "Those letters, they kept me going. I was about to give up, but then that very first letter you sent helped me become stronger. Did you mean what you said in all those letters Eve?" He asked. Eve nodded weakly as she blinked away some tears, a lump in her throat.

"I meant what I said in every single one of those letters, Zack... I... I've always wanted to say all of those things to you... I just couldn't... Not face to face." She whispered.

Zack nodded in understandment, but he was happy to know that Eve was telling the truth. He rubbed the top of her hand in comfort.

"Eve, will you look at me?" He asked and Eve obliged, turning her head so she could meet his gentle gaze. "I'm so glad you wrote me those letters. But why did you write them? Was it to get closure? Or do you still... Have... Feelings for me?" Zack asked slowly. Eve took a deep breath, her heart was pounding out of her chest.

"I... I still have feelings for you, Zack. You're so sweet, so caring, so kind to everyone you meet. Even people you don't know. You're so perfect, Zack, and your smile makes me heart melt. Your laugh... I love hearing you laugh, you don't do it as often as you should, but it's cute when you do. Any girl would be lucky to have you, Zack. I just hope you know that." She rambled on.

"Eve, I love you. You're perfect. We can put the past behind us and start over." Zack said, with one of his cheesy grins on his face. "I'll be your number one fan too." Eve melted. Zack was such a sweetheart all the time.

"I'd really like that, Zack. It sounds perfect." She whispered. "So where do we go from here?" Eve asked. Zack thought for a moment then got an idea.

"I could take you on a date, you know, fresh start and all." He suggested. Eve nodded.

"I'd love that, Zack. It sounds perfect." She whispered softly. "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I wish it never happened. I wanna take it back." Zack shook his head. Despite what people thought of Eve, she was actually a really cool girl, with a big heart. She was just afraid to let people in, and let someone love her the way she was supposed to be loved. Eve was always with losers, and cheaters. But she knew Zack was different, and that's why she hurt him. She wanted to hurt him before he hurt her.

"I told you, the past is behind us. No need to be upset anymore." He soothed. Eve smiled. Zack was so sweet. "How about the beach?"

"I love the beach!" Eve said excitedly, causing Zack to chuckle.

"So you're all ready to go then?" Zack asked, just wanting to go out and be seen with this beautiful girl.

"Yeah! Lets go!" She grinned excitedly as she stood up from her chair, took him by the hand, and walked to his truck. Zack turned to goo the moment her hand came in contact with his. How could one person have that much power over another being? Simple, it was love. Eve climbed into the passenger side of his truck, and turned on some Taylor Swift, knowing she was one of his favorites. Zack grinned.

"Awesome choice!"

"I remembered that she was one of your favorites." Eve admitted as Zack started to drive. Zack grinned again.

"What else do you remember? I remember how beautiful you are, but I could never forget that." He said softly, taking her hand into his own. Eve looked away smiling, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks...

"I remember that you're a good singer, and you're funny, and cute, and that you're perfect for me." She admitted. Zack smiled. Eve was cute when she blushed.

"Do you remember the on-screen kissed we shared?" He asked and Eve nodded.

"Best day of my life..." She revealed with a smile. Zack smiled his head cocked to the side.

"Really?" He asked. "Mine too." He admitted as he squeezed Eve's hand. Soon, the newly reunited couple arrived at the beach, and Eve was in bliss. Who knew that writing those letters would actually work?

"Zack?" She asked as the two walked hand in hand down the beach.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Eve told him proudly.

"I love you too Eve." He said, and the two then shared a righteous kiss.


End file.
